See You in Hell, Baby
by Halma
Summary: "Elle le savait. Elle le savait depuis le moment où elle avait accepté. Elle avait espéré autre chose, vraiment, elle avait espéré une autre fin. Mais tout devait se terminer comme ça." Drabble - Ellen


Titre : See You in Hell, Baby

Rating : K

Résumé : « Elle le savait. Elle le savait depuis le moment où elle avait accepté. Elle avait espéré autre chose, vraiment, elle avait espéré une autre fin. Mais tout devait se terminer comme ça. »

Disclaimer: Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas

Note: Spoilers 5x10. J'ai repris la scène de la mort de Jo et Ellen. C'est rien de bien grandiose, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire Voilàà, bonne lecture !

**###**

**See You in Hell, Baby**

**...**

Elle le savait. Elle le savait depuis le moment où elle avait accepté. Elle avait espéré autre chose, vraiment, elle avait espéré une autre fin. Mais tout devait se terminer comme ça.

Ellen jeta un regard vers Jo, avachie par terre et incapable de bouger. Sa gorge, déjà nouée par la peur et la peine, se serra davantage. Vainement, elle avait tourné le problème dans sa tête, cherchant désespérément une autre solution. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : Jo avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Johanna, sa fille, allait mourir. Ici. Pour les sauver. Seule. Peut-être pas … Les yeux humides, Ellen observa Sam et Dean. Elle se sentait coupable de les abandonner, surtout maintenant alors que Lucifer était plus proche que jamais. Le temps aidant, elle avait mis sa rancœur contre John Winchester de côté pour apprendre à considérer les garçons comme ses propres fils. Alors, certes, le choix était difficile. Mais Jo était sa fille, son sang, sa chair, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser mourir seule. Choix difficile, mais vite fait. Alors pour une fois, elle serait lâche, pour une fois, elle rendait les armes et cessait de se battre.

Depuis le début, elle savait que sa vie et celle de son bébé se terminerait comme ça. Mourir au combat, tel était le funeste destin des chasseurs. Pourtant, elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, de repousser ce destin inéluctable. D'abord en interdisant à Jo d'aller chasser et de suivre les traces de son père. Le résultat n'avait pas été franchement concluant. Par la suite, après avoir finalement admis qu'elle ne pourrait jamais empêcher sa fille de faire ce qu'elle voulait, Ellen s'était décidé à la suivre dans la moindre de ses chasses, pour veiller sur elle. Après tout, c'était bien son rôle, non ?

Mais malgré toutes ces précautions, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé. Et maintenant, Johanna se vidait de son sang sur le sol à la propreté douteuse d'une épicerie de Carthage. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Sa décision était prise, depuis que Jo avait décidé de se sacrifier.

Droite, malgré la douleur au creux de son estomac, Ellen regarda Dean faire ses adieux à Jo. Il faisait preuve d'une étonnante tendresse à son égard. Il la rassura, puis il l'embrassa. D'abord sur le front, puis sur les lèvres. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Ellen s'y serait très certainement opposée. Aucun membre de la famille Winchester, aucun chasseur, ne méritait Johanna. Mais les circonstances étaient particulières et Ellen était parfaitement consciente que Dean n'aurait jamais fait un tel geste si elles avaient été autres. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un grand frère de substitution pour sa fille et même si ils ne cessaient de se tourner autour depuis le début, ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, certes, mais pas de cette manière. Finalement, le plus vieux des deux frères s'écarta, les yeux brillants. Elle le gratifia d'un regard à la fois encourageant et reconnaissant avant de s'approcher de sa fille.

En un regard, Jo avait compris. Pas besoin de mot, pas besoin d'explication. Ellen sourit tristement tandis que sa fille la priait de ne pas rester. Elle encouragea les garçons à partir, ce qu'ils firent, le cœur lourd et puis elle ouvrit la porte. A défaut de les voir, elle pouvait sentir l'haleine putride des chiens de l'enfer près d'elle. En grimaçant, elle se hâta de rejoindre Jo pour la serrer tendrement contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de son bébé trembler. Trembler de peur, trembler de froid, trembler parce que sa vie s'échappait. Ecoutant ce que son instinct de mère lui dictait, elle la rassura. Avec douceur, elle lui caressa les cheveux, lui embrassa la tempe, la berça contre elle. Puis Johanna commença à se détendre. Lentement. Ellen sentait son corps contre le sien se relâcher.

« Je t'aime, mon ange. »

Seul le silence répondit. La réalité la percuta de plein fouet. Dans son ventre, son estomac se contracta tandis que la boule qui s'était formée au creux de son ventre explosait. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les larmes, qui dévalaient les pentes sales de ses joues. Sa fille était morte dans ses bras. La boucle était bouclée, elle n'avait plus de raisons d'exister.

Certaine que les chiens de l'enfer étaient près d'elle, Ellen murmura une dernière malédiction. Et elle appuya sur le détonateur.


End file.
